Hiitachin Triplets
by dekshi
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru have a sister they never mentioned. What will happen when this rough and tough girl goes through her life at school? And how will she get over her insecurities?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Ouran High-school Host-club

It was my first day at Ouran Academy. My brothers were in their class while I was in search of mine. I had just returned from a three year trip to America, my mom thought it was a good idea to 'give me a better future' by shipping me off to boarding school. Well, I'm back and lost in this maze of a school! I am in the same grade as my brothers, but I decided to take different classes all because I didn't want to be seen as the third. Yes, we were triplets, but that doesn't mean I get treated like the last of a good thing.

Class 1-C Finally came into view right as the last bell rang. I rushed in and noticed that the teacher was not there and the students were just staring at me like I had two heads. "Aren't you one of the Hiitachin twins?" one asked, my eyebrow twitched. "No, I am one of the Hiitachin triplets." The whole class was silent, then the pin dropped. "WHAT?!" I stood there and watched as everyone started talking at once. It would seem that my dear brothers never thought to mention that they had a sister.

After the class fiasco, lunch and the last class of the day. I was quite ready to go home. Before I could step out of the building, my lovely brothers popped up and drag me to some club. "Welcome to the host club little sister!" They chorused. "Nice, love the color. I'm going to my room." The group of boys looked at the three of us and before I could turn around I was caught in some hug and spun around. "Oh, you look so adorable! Just like the twins, but cuter!" I just stayed still, the sooner they realize that I was no fun, the sooner they will leave me alone. "Boss, let Mina go." Hikaru said. "She doesn't really care for hugs." Kaoru finished. "Can I just go home to my room now?" I asked, still in a crushing hug. "Sorry." Hikaru said. "You have to." Kaoru continued. "Wait for us." They finished. "Great." I mumbled

One hour of flirtatious rich kids and lame pick-up lines later. The hosts finally closed the club and had some kind of meeting that I was excluded from. So, I wandered around the clubroom until my brothers were ready to leave. One minute... Two minutes... Ten minutes... Bored! "What on earth are you guys talking about?" I huffed. All of the boys looked at me and grinned. "Just about how to get you to get inside a dress. I think you would look cute in this one!" Said a small blonde boy holding up an ugly frilly pink monstrosity. "No." I deadpanned, causing the boy to gather tears in his eyes.

I was chased all over the club room until I made a mad dash out the window and across the school yard. My brothers, can take the car home, I'm running from this nut house! As soon as I reached the door, my mother came bustling out with boxes of clothing and fabric. "I'm off for another photo shoot. Tell your brothers, I will be home soon!" A~nd she's gone. Oh, how I miss America. At least the people were sane! My room was boring. I have yet to unpack all of the boxes, but I wasn't planning on staying for long. I flopped on my bed and took a moment to relax my sore muscles. I could hear my brothers and their friends come into the mansion so I took this time to go back out. Out for some good old fashion fist fights that is.

There were a few places on this side of town for a good fight. Like behind bars and in a store basement. I found three of them and beat the crap out of everyone I could before I ran out of steam. Four hundred dollars and twelve knock outs was a good turn out. Hopefully Hikaru and Kaoru were asleep by now, Because I was not in the mood to explain where I had been. I pulled down my hood and trudged up the driveway and into the mansion.  
Back in my room, I was shedding my tattered hoodie and pants. Bruises and cuts ran down my arms and legs, scars also littered my thin body. I let out a sigh and pulled on a comfy pair of sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt. Sleep soon took over, giving me rest for another day of chaos and people.

(A/U: Hey! My first fanfic! I hope you enjoy and please let me know how I do. Thanks for reading. P.S. I have no idea how often I will update, but I will try to be fast. ~.~)


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with identical eyes watching me, so I threw a pillow at the two invaders and walked out of my room. "Hey! Why haven't you unpacked?" Said Hikaru "Are you just that lazy, or do you plan on leaving again?" Kaoru huffed. I gave my own huff and turned to face my doppelgangers "Yes, I plan on leaving the first chance I get. I was kicked out when I was twelve and mother has yet to even acknowledge that I'm even here. Why on earth would I stay in a place that I am clearly not welcome?" The two boys glanced at each other and back to me. "Then why don't you let us welcome you?" "The host club wants you to join, so why not give it a shot?" I scoffed at the two dorks. "Because I don't fit in. I don't do frilly and cute things, nor sweets and tea. Plus the guys would find me scary when I get mad." I crossed my arms and leaned on the wall. "Well, Kyoya doesn't do sweet and is terrifying when mad. Haruhi doesn't do frilly and Honey is the only one who really does cute." They both said in perfect sync, mimicking my pose. "Fine, one day. Not like I have anything better to do anyway."

Classes started and ended way too fast and now I was back inside the host club. Tamaki twirls around saying he was happy to have another daughter. Honey, offering my cake, Mori telling him to go to a table to eat it himself. Haruhi, smiling like some girl and Kyoya, writing down some crap in a black notebook. "Hi again." I said, dodging the president as he tried to tackle me in a hug. I decided to walk over to the only calm ones of the group, Haruhi and Kyoya. "Hi Mina, I'm glad the club didn't scare you away. I hope you come to the club more often." Haruhi said while Kyoya continued to scribble in his book. "I'm just here to check things out, I've never been interested in this kind of thing." I crossed my arms and leaned against the desk. "Honestly, I just don't have anything else to do." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

Kyoya looked up from his writing and looked at me. "So, you are just here to waste time?" I gave the older boy a huff. "Only because of my brothers, so blame them." He gave me a Hmmm, sound and went back to writing. Several minutes later I decided to go look for some coffee for all of the boys were too busy to bother. In the back kitchen I couldn't help but notice the amount of sweets that piled up. "Honey sure likes his sugar, I bet this is costing the club a good chunk." I said to myself as I located the coffee container and the stove. I found the cups in a cabinet and a small carton of cream in one of those giant refrigerators. Finally, coffee in hand, I made it out of the back kitchen and headed for a window to look out.

A few minutes passed and Kyoya popped out of nowhere. "Miss Hiitachin, are you enjoying your time?" I looked into his dark violet eyes hidden behind those glasses. "Honestly, no. I'm bored out of my mind. It would seem that my dear brothers heard this and ran over to me. "Our sweet sister is bored." "We must change this fact and entertain her." They smirked, giving off their Cheshire grins. Before they could say another word, I left my coffee in the glasses boy's hands and bolted out the door. If there was one thing I knew about being a Hiitachin, it's that the Cheshire grin could mean absolute embarrassment. So, I would very much like to avoid that. Unless a giant is holding you by the collar and hoisting you over his shoulder. -Why must this club be so cruel!-

I was plopped back into my seat with everyone watching. (Yes, guests included.) Tamaki somehow produced a long frilly dress with bows on the shoulders. "You would look lovely in this princess." I sent him a glare. "So I'm not lovely right now?" He went white with shock and crouched in a corner. "Um... Did I break him?" I asked the person beside me, which happened to be Haruhi. (I have started to think of him more like a gay friend) "No, he does that." He said and left to console the depressed president. Kyoya walked to my other side. "Why don't you do something useful? Say, serve tea and snack?" He suavely suggested. "Or I can help you with your candy consumer problem and save you a couple hundred." I shot at him, not really thinking that he would agree. "Then follow me." He turned on his heel towards the desk.

"So, instead of buying the most expensive, just buy this brand. It has the best ratings by far and it saves you four dollars per piece. Also cut your paying down by having me or my brothers making the costumes. Our mom is never home anyway." I told the Shadow King. (Hikaru tried to warn me about him not too long ago.) He nodded in agreement. "Would you like to help with the accounting? You seem very knowledgeable about the subject." I gave him a shrug. "Like I said earlier, I have nothing better to do with my time. And this club seems interesting when I'm away from them." The Shadow King nodded again and adjusted his glasses. "Then what would you like in return?" I looked up at him, the glare of his glasses preventing me from seeing his eyes. "I can think of something at a later date, right now I just need something to do." Kyoya offered his hand. "Then welcome to the host club, Mina Hiitachin."

(A/N: Yay! I got another chapter out! I want to thank 'RepeatingSimplePhrases' for leaving a positive review on my first chapter. And with that, I shall continue to write! Bye~Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

First day as an accountant was a total drag. The only things the hosts wanted to do was dress me in some silly costumes. "I am not a doll for someone to dress up. So, if you want me to stay I suggest you leave me alone." I have no idea how many times I have said that today, nor how many times I ran away. Only to be captured and brought back by Mori.

They finally settled down after I climbed onto the chandelier. I ended up staying there till the club closed. "I feel sorry for you Mina, I don't know what has them so riled up." Haruhi said with a sigh as I climbed down. "They are all just like my brothers, they treat people like toys." I walked back over to where I was supposed to be the entire time. "Sorry Kyoya, those guys are maniacs." He adjusted his glasses and looked at me. "It's quite alright, just don't make this into a habit." I gave him a huff and headed towards the door.

Night came, and so did I fighting carrier. So far I have been unbeatable. Of course that all can change with one fight. My last challenger was a retired heavy weight. 6' 9'' and 280 pounds. gray receding hair and a full beard. This guy went by the name thunder-man and I can see why. The bell rang, starting the fight.

One thing you have to understand about street fights is that everything goes. There is no such thing as unfair. Weapons and underhanded tricks are completely acceptable, just as long as you win. I went for his right side while he went straight for my face. The fight was a blur but I felt ever hit. I felt something sharp glide across my shoulder and a searing pain followed. The big guy has a knife, wonderful.

Several gashes and punches later, I had the giant man pinned in a choke hold that kept his breathing to a minimum. "And the panther wins again! Join us tomorrow night when she battles the Hyena." The announcer blared through the speakers and I jumped off the stage. My luck seemed to go down hill when lightning streaked the sky, lighting up the downpour for just a moment.

I was drenched and cold. My brothers were awake and had the club in a panic. This day just keeps getting worse. "MINA!" everyone shouted at the same time. "Why are you guys here?" Sure I was being rude, but I just wanted a shower to warm up with. "What do you mean" Yelled Hikaru. "We came home and you're just gone." Kaoru continued. "You had us worried sick! What would you have done if you got hurt, or attacked?" Tamaki rampaged. "Don't do this again Mi-Chan. Okay?" Said Honey.

"Look, I'm not some kid who can't fend for herself. I can fight better than most, and I can go out as whenever I want. Just try to stop me." I said all that in monotone. I just didn't care right now, these people are going to give me pneumonia if I don't get warm soon. Tamaki walked up and looked down at me. "How come you don't consider anyone else's feelings?" He looked concerned, but my annoyed brain was done with all this. "Because no one ever considered my feelings when I was shipped to America. Or when I was forced to come back and attend some fancy school. Not even you guys when you try to get me in some ridicules outfit." I yelled, finally getting some frustration off my chest and running up to my room.

I had my shower, wrapped my wounds, finished my homework and now I stared at the ceiling wondering why I had to blow up and revile my emotions to a bunch of block heads. They could get under my skin and get me to show what I feel, and I hate it. No one deserves to see what I hide. That's none of their business. So then why? how is it that that stupid club brings out my fears of being left again? Could they understand how I feel? Would they stay with me if they knew what I've been through? Can I tell them?

(A/N: Hey all my beauties! Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter! R&R Please!

Bye~Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Another day, another class. School flew by and I was in the host club before I could put two thoughts together. Kyoya had me type up some report sheets and rewrite the budget. Tamaki and my brothers finally gave up on having me in a costume. Everyone was hosting their costumers and enjoying the time. I decided to fill out the budget for a few extra days to spend my time.

"Mina? would you mind helping me with something?" I looked up to Haruhi and shrugged. "What do you need?" She motioned over to Tamaki. "He bribed me into getting you into some cosplay." He sounded remorseful, I gave him a sigh and nodded. "If it gets them off my back, then just this once." I got up and followed him to the back. Haruhi handed me a short kimono with long sleeves. It had a light blue background with white lotus flowers on the sleeves.

I walked out to every pair of eyes on me. "OH! Mina I new you would look cute in that!" The president ran up to me and glomped me. "Tamaki...off please." My plea fell on deaf ears while he spun me around. "Sempi, get off Mina. She obviously doesn't like being hugged."

finally being freed, I hid behind Kyoyas desk. "I noticed that you've already done a weeks worth of work, Mina. Good job, you saved me a lot of headaches." I nodded and continued to hide. "I swear, if I get glomped by prince happiness again I'll toss him out the window." I mumbled under my breath. Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "You sound like you need a vacation to the beach. The club was talking about going, would you care to join?"

Sun, water and fun... At least that's what it was supposed to be. The host club decided to bring the guests along during their stay. "I thought this was going to be a vacation. you know, relaxation?" I complained. Sitting under an umbrella beside Haruhi. He was wearing shorts and a T-shirt. While I wore something similar, Blue jean cut offs and a white thin long sleeve.

The day goes by and the guests leave. I was talked into going up one of the rock fixtures with some of the girls. "Wow, Its so beautiful. Don't you think so too, Mina?" I nodded to them. "Hey, look what we have here. A couple of cuties all to ourselves." I turned and saw three tall men walking up. "Hey! This is a private beach, you're not supposed to be here." One of the girls yelled. "You girls run. I'll take care of these guys." standing up, I blocked the men from getting to the girls.

"Oh, we got ourselves a beauty. Lets have some fun." Just as the pervert finished his sentence, I hit his jaw. A tooth went flying and I swung a kick to another. "This brats got spunk!" I aimed another hit for the last guy but was intercepted by the first man. Soon I was hanging in the air over the water. "Go ahead and drop her. She's not worth it."

I plummeted down the cliff and into the water. My breath left my lungs in a matter of seconds. I launched off the bottom and broke the surface. Gasping in just as much air as water. Panic took over my thoughts as I tried to stay above the water. Just as my strength left, someone held me up. "Mika! Clam down, you're safe. It's ok." I looked up to see who it was. Kyoya held me above the water with ease, worry coursing through his eyes. "T-thanks." Stuttering was not in my personality, but I guess it was from the cold. "Come on, I'll take you back to shore."

Dinner went by slowly and quietly. Tamaki and Kyoya were mad at me for fighting. Haruhi -who, I found out was a girl- Sat in the chair beside me in a pink dress, calmly eating her crab. "I don't see what I did wrong except have my guard down. But, I'm sorry for causing you worry." I said, trying to get the odd tension out of the room. "Mina,why did you think you could handle three men all twice your size?" Kyoya asked, adjusting his glasses again. "Because they were punks." I deadpanned

Awkward dinner finished. I made it to my room and showered. My worries and stress flowing down the drain with the soapy water. I heard someone knock on the door, but decided to ignore it. -I need a break from all this craziness.- Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped myself in a towel and noted that I left my clothes in the room.

I walked out of my bathroom and into my bedroom. I found a shocked boy wearing glasses sitting at the desk. Running back into the bathroom and slamming the door, I had a major panic attack. -WHYTHEHECKISKYOYAINMYROOM?!- I cracked the door open just enough to look through. "Would you hand me my backpack?" I was shocked he heard my mumbling.

Changed into sweatpants and hoodie. Kyoya and I sat awkwardly in my room, neither knowing how to break the ice. "*Cough* So, how did you get the scars on your arms?" Kyoya asked. I knew he saw, I just hoped that he didn't. "That's... A long story."

(A/N: YAHOO! Another chapter is out! I"m so happy you guys are reading, following and favoriting my story. Many thanks! Keep an eye out for the next one!

Bye~Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

_I was just told that I would be going to America. My mother said it was to 'broaden my horizon' My brothers said it was an adventure. I say it's abandonment. Having no say in a family that never really saw me was terrifying. So, I did what I came to know best. I dealt with it._

 _TS. Two months and I was living in a dorm room with a bookworm for a room mate. She never said much, I don't think she even told me her name. Another week and my stress and anger had built up to an exploding point._

 _I had found out that physical exertion helped me cope with anger, and wore out my thoughts so I could sleep. Sure that made my daily life hard, but what else could I do? Cutting was off limits, I would have no way to explain myself. bullying other kids was off the list as well, for obvious reasons. So I beat the ever living crap out of every opponent I met. Also getting beat badly as well._

 _TS. One year down and summer break starts. A week prior, Mother said I was not able to come home due to business. I seemed to be out of sight, out of mind. I was hospitalized once or twice while I learned how the street fights worked. Learning quickly that foul play was accepted the hard way._

 _TS. Three weeks until I get to go home, and two weeks before my boot comes off. My family never knew about my injuries, even now they have yet to see my scars. I don't have a horrifying amount, they are just large. Two on my right shoulder, One across my back and three on each leg. A knife and be an ugly thing._

Kyoya sat on my bed in silence as I told my tale. He never asked questions or offered sympathy. The one thing I liked about him.

After a moment of thought he finally spoke. "So, the night where Hikaru and Kaoru called us the look for you... You were fighting?" I gave him a sigh and nodded. Feeling childish for showing him my weaker side. "You have never told or shown anything? Even to your family? Why?" Shrugging I said. "They never asked and I got the feeling that they didn't care" I was trying to get my strong emotionless self back.

Tamaki and the rest came to check on me after a while and Kyoya sent them running with tails tucked between their legs. He let out a sigh. "So, if you can fight, why did you get thrown off the cliff?" I gave him a huff and crossed my arms. "Because I was making sure those girls were safe... And because I hurt my shoulder." I mumbled the last part, praying the four eyed demon didn't hear me. He did.

Kyoya insisted that I go get check by a doctor before he decided to check for himself. No way I was going to let his clod hand touch my skin! So there I was. Sitting in the waiting room with six gorgeous boys and Haruhi. EVERYONE was staring! One more minute and I was going to run like the devil himself was on my heels.

Thankfully the nurse called my name and I bolted in her direction. It seemed like my shoulder bone was fractured and I would have to keep my arm in a sling for a week or two for it to rest. Which means I can't fight to relieve my stress. I get to learn a whole new way to get rid of all my pent up energy.

The next day at class, every student tried to make sure I was ok. All thanks to a certain president of a certain club that deserves a certain black eye! -No killing the club president,Mina. That would put you in a pickle.- I thought, trying my hardest to keep my anger on a leash.

Haruhi was the best out of all of the boys. All she did was check on my shoulder and make sure I didn't try to hit someone. Kyoya made sure to keep me somewhat busy with numbers and reports. Unfortunately for me, I was way too good at that stuff for it to last long.

The club ended and I was still sitting in Kyoya's chair. Spinning around in boredom. "Hikaru, Kaoru. When can we go home?" I asked, not slowing my spinning chair. "Soon Mina." "We just need to make a few more plans." They said. I left out a huff and stopped my chair quickly, making my head spin. "Then can either of you give me a game system? I am about to have my brain melt from boredom!" I half yelled.

I wasn't sure how much time passed, but it was enough to kill off three bosses on Kirby. (Yes, I know. Old game, but it's so fun!) My brothers said something about A little longer and I mumbled something about eating the fighter dude. "Wow, Hika-chan. We need to let Mi-chan play video games more often. Right Takashi?" The small senior asked, getting a 'hn' as an answer.

The moment I finally reached my room, Mother decided to take that moment to drag me into a crushing hug. "MY POOR BABY IS HURT! What happened? you can tell mommy everything!" She yelled, crushing the life out of me. It was now or never. Might as well tell her what I've been up to for so long.

(A/N: Hiya! New chapter for ya. I know I didn't do much of her back story, but it was a simple way to get through the important parts. I plan on adding more in the future. Hope you enjoy! R&R!

Bye~Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

It's been three days since I told my family what I've been doing. Mother has been keeping a VERY close eye on me at home while my brothers keep tabs on me at school. I had promised to no fight until after my shoulder heals up, but nothing after that. They knew I fought to keep out my stress, but they never could figure out what kind of stress.

The club went by fairly smoothly. I was always busy with numbers of some sort. Tamaki insisted that I wear some kind of costume and the shadow king made deals with me. So, here I was. Sitting in Kyoya's large leather chair spinning in circles, wearing a pencil skirt and business jacket. I had finished the game Kaoru had brought and was now bored again. "Mina, why don't you go help Haruhi in the back?" Said a certain bespectacled boy.

"Fine, but no questions as to what I bring out." I smirked at him and quickly made my way to my dear friend.

"Haruhi? Anything I can do, or shall I entertain myself?" I asked, dramatically pushing the doors open. The girl dressed boy looked up from the tea kettle. "Have fun." Was all she said.

Ten minutes and a ton of dirty dishes later. Haruhi and I burst out of the back with a large tray of grey-ish pudding on sugar cookies. "TA-DA! Mina's special surprise! Who's man enough to taste my concoction?" I asked flamboyantly. All of the boys and the remaining guests looked up at me and shivered. A bored Hiitachin is never bored for long.

Mori stepped up first due to honeys' nagging. He carefully took a nibble and looked down at me. "Hn." Was all I got as he turned and walked back to the girls. "I guess he has the most guts to not even cringe." I mumbled just loud enough for Tamaki to hear. "I WILL TRY NEXT!" He proclaimed and snatched up the questioning snack. He quickly popped it in his mouth as everyone watched.

Tamaki's eyes widened at the small strange snack as he chewed. Sparkles seemed to few out of him. "OH MINA! This snack is wonderful! You must have everyone try it!" He spouted while spinning in circles. "Aw man! He got the sweet one!" I huffed in annoyance. Hikaru peeked over my shoulder and asked. "Sweet one?" Kaoru peeked over the tray. "You mean to say all of them are different?" I ruffled Kaoru's hair and answered. "Yes, my dear brother. I'm guessing Mori got the salty one. Which leaves a spicy, a bland, a coffee and... What was the last one?" I looked over at my uninterested friend. "Green tea." She said.

Kyoya ended up getting the coffee, much to his enjoyment while Hikaru got the spicy. Honey had snatched the green tea leaving the icky bland for Kaoru. All in all, a good days work.

I had finally gotten home to find mother making a dress in the foyer. The magenta fabric glittering with small studs. "Working hard for your next shooting?" I asked while taking a seat on the floor. "No my dear. This is for you. The Suoh family is having a ball in a few weeks and I thought This would look wonderful on you." She said though the pins in her mouth. I was startled by the news of a ball, but it passed. "Will I need an escort?" She nodded at my question. "Then I will be in my room asking around." With that I let my mother work.

"How am I supposed to get an escort? Let's see... My brothers are off the list. Honey is a no. Kyoya? If he's not taken." I rambled on in my room while pulling on a baggy T-shirt and shorts.

Twenty minutes and the only possible escort I could come up with was Kyoya. "OK, now to call him... Do I even have his number?" I dug around for my phone and pulled it out from deep inside my bag. I had found Kyoya in my contacts and swiftly hit send. It rang three times before he picked up.

"Mina? To what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, sounding a bit side tracked.

"Uh, Hi. Um... I was just informed, by my mother, that Tamaki's family was throwing a ball. She said that I needed an escort. So, I was wondering if you had someone to escort and if not, would you mind being my escort?" I said a little too quickly. He too a moment to process what I had said.

"It would be an honor to escort a beautiful lady, such as yourself. Shall I pick you up around seven?" I gave a sigh of relief to his answer. "That would be wonderful. Thank you Kyoya."

We said our goodbyes and hung up. My heart was pounding with embarrassment. "I just... just...AH!" I flopped onto my bed and started to rant to my soft fluffy pillow for the next ten minutes.

Mother had me try on the dress for alterations a few nights before the ball. It was gorgeous. Floor length skirt with a one strap fitted top. Studded gems littered the bodice and down the left side. She had black heels made just for my dress with magenta gems covering the toes. "Mother, you've out-done yourself again." I smiled at her. "I know, but I will have nothing less than perfect for my daughter." For once in a very long time. I hugged my mom. Her comforting embrace held me as if I was really wanted again. We stayed like for for a while, just enjoying the comfort of family.

The ball was staring in five hours and I had my hair done. My short ginger hair braided on one side and pulled into a side bun. I had added a small silver flower just for a little something. I was starting on my makeup when Hikaru and Kaoru busted into my room. "Don't you two doppelgangers ever knock?" I asked with an exasperated look. "Nope" The both said, popping the 'p' at the end. "Come on, Mina. Let us do your makeup." Kaoru said while Hikaru examined my hair. "I can do this myself. Besides, you two need to get ready as well." I smirked as I applied foundation. We had bickered the whole time I was getting ready before I had to kick them out to slip on my dress.

I was finally walking down the steps with my heels in hand when Hikaru opened the door for Kyoya. He was wearing a crisp black tailed suit with a bow tie. His shoes had been neatly polished and his smirk ever present. I reached the bottom step and slipped my shoes on before he could notice me.

Mother had greeted him giving me a chance to straighten up and walk elegantly up to my escort. "Good evening Kyoya. You look handsome." I Smiled as he looked my way. The tale tale signs of a blush crept to his face as he took in my appearance. "And you look stunning, Mina." He said, swiftly covering his blush and offering his arm. "Shall we be off?" I giggled at him and took his offered arm. "We shall." With that, Kyoya led me to the sleek black limo and ushered me inside.

Before long, Kyoya was opening the door for me at the Souh estate. The large white building stretched on forever. I was led to the entrance way and promptly introduced to the crowd below. "Mina Hiitachin and her escort Kyoya Ootori. Welcome to the ball." I looked down the spiral steps and found people dancing the night away, talking, drinking and having a good tome. "This is beautiful." I gasped as I looked all around. Tables of food and drinks spread out with seating. The dance floor spread out beneath me with twirling dancers.

Kyoya took my arm and guided me down the marble steps. "Am I right to presume that you have never attended a ball?" He questioned. I nodded with a growing smile. "Well, then. Shall we dance?"

(A/N: Hey lovelies! Here is another chapter! I had so much fun writing this one! Let me know what you think.

Bye~Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

I was swept onto the dance floor by the raven haired boy. It felt like we were flying, my feet only touching the floor for a moment. We danced song after song and I got lost in all the music.

At the last song, Kyoya pulled me over to a balcony. The gardens in the moonlight seemed to make the flowers glow. I looked over to my escort and smiled. "Thank you. I honestly don't remember the last time I enjoyed myself." The Ootori looked back at me with the slightest hint of a smile.

I had kicked off my heels and sat on the balcony with Kyoya. We talked of of business, school, collage and somehow Ice cream. "Well, I can guess that you like coffee Ice cream. I can tell that you're not much of a sweet tooth." I told him. He simply nodded. "And I am guessing that you are a chocolate fiend." I laughed and gave him a nod.

I felt fingers trace the scars on my shoulder. I looked to see Kyoya gently stroking the offending stripes. "It must have hurt." He whispered, I looked away and bowed my head. "Like you wouldn't believe." The raven haired boy stood up and pulled me to his chest. I was shocked but slowly relaxed in his embrace. "I will make sure you never get another." He said and kissed the top of my head. My face turned red, making me bury it into his chest to hide.

T.S. My heart would pound every time I thought of Kyoya. While I showered I thought of his promise. When I saw my dress I remembered our dancing, And whenever I look into a mirror I see him kissing my head. There was only one thing for this, well two really. "HIKARU, KAORU! I ACCTUALLY NEED YOU!" I screamed.

Withing seconds, my brothers pushed open the door and flopped on my bed. "Well, this sure is rare." Kaoru grinned. "Since when do you wanna girl talk with us?" Hikaru smirked, leaning back against me. "Simple, Haruhi is too busy with Tamaki and I have no other female friends. And no, I will not go to mother." I said and crossed my arms. Kaoru looked from me to Hikaru. "You guys are so alike." He snickered, getting a bump on the head from yours truly. "Not the point Kaoru. I have some major feeling for a certain someone and I want to be sure they are real before I can make an idiot of myself."

One long explanation and snide remarks later. Hikaru and Kaoru had grins that would put dear Cheshire to shame. "So~o, you like a certain character with glasses who wooed your heart." The two said. I cringed, knowing full well what could happen with them knowing this. "Yes, now will you two be quiet? If you're just going to tease me then I will have to induce amnesia." I held up my plated glove for emphases . "R-right, no teasing the crazy little sister." Hikaru stuttered. My turn to grin.

Two bonks later, I drug my doppelgangers to their own room. School was still coming in the morning and I needed to be ready. I was not going to blush like some love sick fangirl!

"Mina Hiitachin, please answer the question." A pencil of a man said, waving a pointer stick at the board. "78 to the power of 12." was my answer, of course it was right. I do number in my sleep. The bell rang signaling the end of my last class. "Wow Mina-chan. You are so good at mathematics." Said my desk neighbor. I never actually got her name. "Thanks, I blame boredom for my smarts." I chirped. I left the classroom and headed for the all time famous third music room.

Honey was there, along with Mori and Tamaki. Kyoya, Haruhi and my elusive brothers were nowhere to be seen. -this can't be good.- I thought. Mentally trying to pinpoint my other halves. Haruhi made her entrance with Kaoru by her side. "Where is the other?" I asked, overly suspicious as usual. "Who knows, he just up and left after class." He said, waving me off like a bug. "Well, then I guess he wouldn't mind you dangling out the window." I smirked. Kaoru paled and started running. "ISWEAIHAVENOIDEAWHEREHEWENT!" He screamed and locked himself in a closet. "I have a bad feeling as to what that punk is up to." I grumbled.

I was working on next weeks budget when the shadow king popped up. Unfortunately for me, I had my music and could hear nothing other than the beats pulsing though my head. Kyoya seemed to have the wonderful idea of picking up an easily scared girl and place her on his lap. He earned a yelp and frantic wiggles for his effort. "Do NOT do that again!" I huffed and glanced back at the computer. Just as my situation processed through my mind, I could hear the snickers of two devils that were going to be taped to the ceiling.

I made a peek behind me at Kyoya who was silently writing in his black note book. My face flushed and I quickly turned to face the monitor. -Sitting on my crushes lap who seems to act like this is normal. Brothers definitely told him something. I can't even focus on my work because of all the hormones!- I screamed in my head. "You really should finish your job. I wouldn't want you to fall behind." A certain boy smirked. "I am, just getting over the near death experience." I laughed while on the inside I was embarrassed.

The club couldn't end fast enough, and when it did Kyoya asked to speak with me. My heart was in my throat while my mind was having a breakdown. I met the shadow king in the back and he was standing there like he owned the world. "Hikaru told me you were having love problem." He stated. I gulped before answering. "H-how much d-d-did he tell you?" I stuttered. "He said that a boy that you had danced with took your heart. And also that you wanted to know if he felt similar." I gave a shaky nod and he continued. "I suggest you tell him how he makes you feel. He may just surprise you." He gave a smirk, almost like he was urging me to do just that.

I took a deep breath and nodded, more to myself. "Ok... Let me go get him." I walked up to him and took his sleeve. "K-kyoya... I-I..." My brain wash mush, time to rely on something that I haven't in so long. "I l-like you. You make me feel special. As if I'm actually worth something more than a prize to show off. I feel like myself whenever you're around, like I can take off the ugly mask I've been putting on for years. I want to know if you feel anything for me." My feelings and heart were out of me. He took a few seconds to look into my eyes. Eyes that were filled with hope and fear. The shadow king gave a soft smile and pulled me into a hug. "Of course I feel something for you. You're too amazing not to."

When I heard his words relief and joy washed over me, leaving my knees weak. Kyoya easily supported me and tilted my head up. "What say you to being my girl?" He softly placed his lips on mine. The warmth traveled through me like fire. I laced my arms around his neck and kissed him back. We resurfaced for air smiling. "I'll take that as a yes." He whispered and I ruffled his hair. "Good."

(A/N: Oh my goodness! I have way too much fun writing this! Thank you for reading! I am so glad you guys like my story so far, thank you so much for your reviews, be sure to leave more! Oh and Dobby908- you may ship them :P

until next time Bye~Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Everyday after Kyoya and I became a couple, I've felt like I was on cloud nine. We had to keep it a semi-secret from the guests. I don't want to be bullied. But it was still a solid relationship. I have been taken out to dinner, shopping, walks in the park and he even buys me flowers. I feel like a school girl with her first boyfriend... Wait, that is me. Right,. Anywho, right now we were at Kyoyas house. Kyoya was busy with the family business. I, on the other hand, sat in my designated spot. My boyfriends lap. I had stolen-I mean borrowed- Hikaru's DS with four games. So far I was on the second one.

I have no idea how much time we spent curled together on his couch, but I never wanted to leave. Finally I had one person who stayed beside me and treated me normally. He never stared at my scars that I felt more comfortable showing around him. He never left me alone for long periods of time. He was my shoulder to lean on, the one I could count on for everything. Sure, I had my family. Slowly starting to trust them and all but they were always busy with something. Or I felt that I shouldn't intrude. Mother had left for another trip and the twins stuck together like glue. Father was... well father. But Kyoya was mine, and I his.

We heard a knock at the door. "Kyoya, it's your sister. Let me meet your cute little girlfriend already!" I was wondering when I would meet the shadow kings eccentric sister. "You can come in, Fuyumi." With that said. A beautiful woman with long black hair came into the room. Her eyes landed on me and she smiled brightly. "You are so cute! We should plan a date to get to know each other better." Instant translation: We need to set a date so I can analyze you to be sure you are fit for my little brother. "That would be great." I said, placing my game system on the coffee table. "Tell me when and where." She nodded her approval to my answer. "How about Friday after school at the Raman shop? I hear there raman is one of the best for commoners." I thought it over, seeing no other things to do I accepted. "Good, then I will see you Friday. Ciao!" And she was gone.

I dashed over to the raman shop where I would be formally meeting Fuyumi Ootori. To say I was scared was an understatement. I was used to bashing the people I was scared of and Kyoya was sure to tell me not to. When I panted into the shop and said who I was waiting for, I was seated by the window to wait for the beautiful raven hair woman.

Thirty minutes and I was still waiting. I had drank six glasses of water and memorized the menu. My nerves had lost their edge and I was relaxing. Another thirty minutes passed and Fuyumi was still absent. Doodles covered my napkin and the homework I brought was finished. I texted Kyoya and received no answer from him. "*sigh* Nothing else to do but order." I waved down a waitress and told her what I wanted.

Everything is going in half hour intervals! I have yet to receive my food, Fuyumi isn't coming, Kyoya hasn't said a word and I was leaving the closing shop. "Well, I guess we will have to reschedule our meeting." I said allowed. As I walked away from the shop, I saw a sleek black limo pull away. "Creepy." I then turned and ran for my home.

No one was home, not even the devils. I sighed and went to the kitchen getting some much needed sugar. As soon as I flipped on the lights, I almost had a heart attack. The entire host club and Fuyumi jumped out and screamed. "SURPRISE!" I fell backwards on the floor clutching the front of my shirt. "D-don't do that! And where were you Fuyumi? I was at the shop for an hour and a half! And Kyoya! You never answered your phone!" I panted though my shock.

"Aww, our poor baby sister."-Hikaru "Got the shock of her life for."-Kaoru "Her BIRTHDAY!"-together. I looked for one brother to the other. "That means it's yours too." I deadpanned. Tamaki jumped in. "Yes, but they haven't been able to celebrate with you for how long now?" Honey and Mori walked up with a giant chocolate cake. My mouth watered at the sight. "I don't care if I get fat anymore." Everyone laughed while Kyoya helped me up. "Sorry for not texting you back. Fuyumi took my phone." I hugged him as forgiveness. "Speaking of Fuyumi, why didn't you show up?" Said female scratched the back of her head. "Ha ha, funny story." I waited for her to continue while holding Kyoya around his waist. "We~ell. I kinda, maybe, sorta... forgot."

I had forgiven Fuyumi rather quickly and we all enjoyed my massive cake and passing around gifts to me and my doppelgangers. Hikaru and Kaoru got new games and a skateboard each. I on the other hand got Lots of things. A bag of snacks from Honey, Some fighting wraps from Mori, A dress form Tamaki (Did you expect any thing else?) Haruhi gave me some good reads. My brothers bought me the newest edition of alianware laptop and Kyoya, He gave me a silver pendant with a violet and teal heart. I was the happiest I have ever been. My face hurt for how much I was smiling and I was tired from all my running around, But I was still having fun. "You guys are the best, Thank you all so much."

After everyone left I was able to clean up and change into my comfies. Today was the best, even if some of it was wasted. I still got to talk to Fuyumi and she dubbed me fit for her little brother. And I was able to hang out with the hosts without the hustle and bustle of clients and work. We should plan a movie night with the club. I wounder what would happen if I picked a horror film?

(A/N: Hey hey! Another chapter for you lovely readers! I gave you a peek for whats next. Anyone want to give me an Idea for what movie to use? Thanks for reading! R&R

Till next time, Bye~Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

One week and a ton of planning later, I had the host club and forty girls in my house to watch a movie. Kyoya only agreed on the fact that I had so many girls paid to come.

We had all taken out seats, me in the lap of Kyoya, to watch an all time favorite. Saw. So I will now recount the reactions to this particular movie. My doppelgangers have, unfortunately, seen the saw series before. So complete boredom from them. Honey and Tamiki have never really watched horror so their screams were the best. Haruhi and Mori just kinda watched, so I labeled them boring as well. Kyoya and I sat and munched on popcorn while I enjoyed the schreeching of our guests.

I had planned for other movies to play, but a lightning storm decided to come for a visit. Many of the girls were scared of the storm, Haruhi included. While I got to walk around with Kyoya in the dark to find the power box. We never did find it, mostly to the fault of two look alikes.

"Mina, you sure are a let down with the whole scare thing." Hikaru sighed as he turned off his flashlight. "Yeah. Out of the entire time you've been alive, we have yet to find your one fear." Kaoru said as he draped himself over my shoulders.

I gave my brothers a sigh. "That's because all you guys do is childish pranks. Try something a little more real and you may just have a shot." I said while dumping Kaoru off me and grabbed Kyoyas arm. "We will be back later. Try to keep the girls calm." With that, My shadow king boyfriend and I walked off to continue our search.

Not here... Nope... Ugh!...That power box turned invisible and is now laughing at me. I grumbled in my head. "Kyoya! It's not here either." I yelled over my shoulder. Just in case you were wondering. I was currently in a storage closet on one of the tallest shelves. Why was I there? Well, Kyoya and I have been looking for that stupid box for the last hour and I was getting desperate.

A loud crack by the window signified a bolt of lightning struck the ground. The sudden flash almost gave me a heart attack while my arms windmilled to stay upright. No such luck as I quickly fell from the shelves and onto the floor, followed by the wrack of shelves themselves.

Kyoya had decided that at that moment it would be best to check on me. "Any lu...Mina, why are you under there?" He shook his head and started to get the shelves off of me. "Hnnnn, don't ask. I hurt all over now." He helped me up only to have me back on my butt clutching my ankle. "Ok, walking is out."

Due to the storm I was not able to go to the hospital. Haruhi had giving me an icepack for my swelling ankle while I sat in my designated seat. Sure, everything hurt. I was going to have some pretty bad bruises on my shoulders and back. But I guess the shelves really didn't like me climbing them so they crushed the joint. It was most definitely broken, It was very swollen and very bruised. "You're not allowed to climb anymore, Mina."-Kaoru. "You only manage to hurt yourself."-Hikaru "Shut up already!" I yelled at them and threw two pillows at them.

The girls that had come to watch a movie had come to console me, make sure I was comfortable and what not. My seat (Kyoya) didn't complain while he checked his phone for weather. "Looks like this storm is here to stay till morning." He said and put his phone on the armrest. I huffed and looked at my poor ankle. "Yay..." I mumbled. I have yet to say that my ankle hurt, but everyone knew it did."

All of the guests and hosts. (Excluding Kyoya, for he is still my seat.) Decided to play boardgames to pass the time. The devils were playing Yahtzee with several girls, Tamiki had some of his guests swooning about charades. Honey and Mori had some girls play pictionary and Haruhi was just sitting there playing go fish with a few girls. "Well, this turned out nicely." I said, slight sarcasm creeping into my words. "Indeed, though next time. Please avoid breaking another body part." Kyoya smirked and wrapped his arms around my waist. "No promises." I yawned out and snuggled into his warm embrace.

I woke up to the feeling of being lifted from my spot. Not a pleasant feeling when you were dreaming of walking through the woods. My eyes snapped open and I quickly grabbed whoever was lifting my up. Kyoya glanced down and smirked. "Morning." He said as he shifted me to a better position to carry. "The storm passed and I'm taking you to get that ankle fixed." I puffed up my cheeks at him and crossed my arms. I wasn't one to be babied about anything.

At the hospital, Kyoya put me in a chair and left to sign me in. He soon came back and sat beside me. "Thirty minutes in my own families hospital." He complained while placing his arm over my shoulders. "Well, at least your dressed in day clothes. I , on the other hand, am still in my lovely Pj's" I said while pulling on the thin tee shirt my brothers shoved me in, along with the shorts I was forced to wear. "I usually like to hide my lovely scars."

Kyoya placed a kiss on the side of my head. "And why do you want to hide such lovely markings? They make you for who you are." I flicked his nose just as the nurse called me back. The doctor I had was old and had a big nose. It took everything in my not to snicker, he reminded me of a bird nosed fighter that got his snozzer broken. "Now, lets look at the X-rays." He said in a nasally voice. "Looks like you the joint was collapsed and will require some pins to readjust it." My mind backpedaled. Pins? As in, I will need surgery? No! Nonononono no way on this whole planet will I go under any anesthesia to have some doctor cut me! No way! I mentally screamed.

Two hours and the nurses had me sedated enough to start prepping for my ankle. How I hated the Ootori nursing squad. I was injected with the knock out drug and put through the surgery.

I once again woke up and the feeling of my ankle felt like fire. I gasped and curled myself into a ball so that I could reach the joint. I heard a nurse say something to another and I felt a cold sensation run down my arm. Soon the pain stopped and I was losing my grasp on consciousness.

Waking up to the feeling of no pain was nice, waking up to six boys and a girl staring at you is quite terrifying. I blinked up at everyone as the fogginess in my brain crept away. The boy in spectacles patted my head with a smile. "Glad to see your up. The operation went well and you can get the cast off in six to eight weeks." I slowly sat up and looked at everyone and then my foot.

My foot was covered in a lime green cast that went up my calf. I could see a few doodles and signatures on the side showing that my two brothers had sharpies on them. "Well... at least it's not pink."

(A/N: Hello lovely readers! Thank you for being patient. I hope you like this chapter! There is more to come!

Bye~Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Two days into my cast and I was ready for it to come off. No one was letting me walk on my own, or letting me do anything for that matter. I was ordered to stay in Kyoyas chair and look 'pretty' while the club went on.

Boredom set in within two minutes and I was up and sneaking into the back room. There I found the wondrous cosplay outfits that have been used by the hosts. They went from modern business to 1430 mid-evil. I just found my new playroom.

Somehow, I was undisturbed for the entire club session and I had come up with lots of new ideas. Haruhi found me when she went to change. "Mina? What are you doing in here? Kyoya and the twins have been looking for you."

I gave my friend a devil smirk and waved her over. "I was just rearranging the costumes and came up with a whole new theme for the next cosplay. Check it out." I showed Haruhi the seven outfits and she just awed at them.

Every outfit was different, but all went with the corresponding host. Honey and Mori had the attire of a Lord and knight. Tamaki had the princely type yet more modern. Hikaru and Kaoru had extravagant jester costumes and Kyoya had the attire of the kings chief adviser. Haruhi Had the clothes that of the head servant.

"Wow, Mina. They all look so good." She smiled as she took in all of the costumes. "But, where is yours?" I looked at the seven and back to Haruhi. "You mean I have to dress up too? Darn, time to go back through the clothes!" With that I launched back into the mountain of clothing and started rummaging for something I could ware.

Thirty minutes later and Kyoya had to dig me out. "What are you doing in here, Mina?" He asked as I surfaced from the pile of clothing. "I was looking for this!" I held out a simple yet stunning Violet dress. "It goes with the theme I Picked out for a new cosplay." I pointed over to the seven costumes and one in the making. "I see, so what is your character?" He asked while adjusting his glasses.

"I shall be a Duchess!" I proclaimed and held up a dark purple sash. Kyoya looked at my outfit with a critical eye. "It needs one more thing, but you can keep it if you like." He proceed to gather my hair and clip it with a diamond crusted butterfly clip. "That will finish the look." He smirked.

I was blushing when we stepped out of the room and the others stared at the two of us. Tamiki was the first to break the silence. "I will not ask what happened in there." His words made me blush brighter and Kyoya stiffen. "Good, then we shall take our leave."

My cosplay was a huge success. Every girl fawned over the boys as they flattered the girls. It sure is nice seeing all the smiles... Until I see that there is nothing for me to do. I gave a sigh and spun around in Kyoya's chair.

I was stopped abruptly by two jesters with devil grins. "Hey Mina." -Hikaru. "You bored yet?" -Kaoru. An innocent question that can have dire consequences. "Yes, what do you need?" And my concern goes out the window and run over by a truck. "We need you-"

Ok so, to recap my lovely predicament. My doppelgangers wanted me to go through Kyoya's files to see what kind of blackmail they could use. Guess they were in deep jue jue. Well, to make a long story short, I was caught. Hikaru and Kaoru ratted me out and now I was sitting in timeout. ME! An A.D.D. teenager in a corner. With nothing to do. Yeah, great plan.

Not even three minutes into my half hour timeout, I jumped out the window and shimmied down a tree. Yes, the ankle still has a cast, details details. Anywho, I was now walking down the street trying to find a good place to get some ice cream.

Lets see. People following me? Check. Do I know them. Yes. Should I run? Nope nope nope, I want this cast off sooner rather than later. So, I let them follow me into the shop and had them watch me as I order my cold treat, sit down and slowly enjoy the sugary goodness.

'3...2...1' And here come Honey with a giant strawberry sundae. "Hiya, Mi-chan. You sure know where to go for ice cream." He giggled as his taller cousin sat beside him. I hummed at him with a mouth full of the frozen goodness. The rest soon joined and we all enjoyed the tasty treat. Except Kyoya, he enjoyed his coffee.

"Um... Aren't you guys supposed to be hosting your guests?" I pointed out, everyone froze and paled. I was soon left to my thoughts as the group dashed out and ran back to school. "What a bunch of idiots." I laughed, finishing off my ice cream. I paid the cashier and left to change into my more normal clothes.

Back at the club Tamiki was having a fit again. Something about Haruhi not wearing girly clothes. "Tono, why don't you calm down. She won't wear that cause it's hideous." I deadpanned and walked past him. And just as I I sat in my designated seat. (Yes, the shadow kings lap.) The door burst open to reveal the Lobellia girls.

(A/N: Oh my goodness! Chapter 10! I honestly didn't think many people would read my story! Thank you so much and look forward to the next release!

Bye~Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

"Lobellia...Lobellia!...LOBELLIA!" Three girls sang as they busted through the third music room doors. Everyone in the room paled and started screaming. All except Kyoya and myself.

"Well well, it looks like you have yourselves another damsel." One said with blonde hair. "Indeed, but it would seem that she is preoccupied at the moment." Said another who had bobbed light brown hair. "But no matter. We shall take the damsel and the fair maiden!" The last one exclaimed. She was tall with very short dark brown hair, more like Haruhi's.

I looked between the three intruders and the host club. Making a mental decision, I got off of Kyoya and walked over to the Lobellia girls. "If you do not remove yourselves from Ouran, I will call the headmaster and have you removed by force." I had to look up to see the tall one's eyes. She looked down at me with a sympathetic smile.

"I see these boys have diluted your thoughts and made you into one of them. Come, Damsel. We shall set you free!" I was lifted and twirled away from the club. Moments later found myself in the Lobellia academy White Lilly League Building. Also known as the Zuka club.

I was placed in a chair with the three kidnappers surrounding me. "Do not worry Damsel. Those boys will never know where to find you!" Said the blonde while twirling her hand dramatically. "You mean to say that my boyfriend, Kyoya Ootori, will be unable to find me? Mina Hiitachin?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

-Meanwhile. Back with the hosts-  
"KYOYA! THEY TOOK MINA! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Tamiki screamed while running round the room. Kyoya adjusted his glasses and typed a few things on his phone. "She is at the Lobellia academy. It wont take her long to get out." He said in extreme calmness. "K-kyoya, how are you so calm?" Hikaru asked while hugging his brother. The shadow king smirked. "Simple, She texted me and said where they took her. She will be dragging them here any moment."

-Lobellia-  
I put my phone away and looked at the three girls. Bennibara, Chizuru and Hinako. Three girls and one Mina. It was almost an unfair fight, maybe I should get some of their fans to help them. My smirk was their only warning before I lunged at them. "You do know that I am the third sibling of the Hiitachin brothers, don't you?" I said while tying them up and dragging them back to my school.

"Honey, I'm home!" I yelled out and tossed the Lobellia baggage into the center of the room and trotted over to my shadow king. "Miss me?" I asked and gave him a peck on the cheek. He gave me a smirk. "Always."

It was a nice long day with Tamiki screaming at the Lobellia girls, Haruhi shaking her head, Honey and Mori eating cake and Kyoya and I just enjoying the scene. "You would thing that they would put up a better fight." I mumbled, again in me seat. Kyoya just wrapped his arms around my waist and put his chin on my shoulder.

We were finally out of the club and walking to one of my favorite places. The Ice cream shop. All the boys ordering something different while Haruhi and I enjoyed a hot fudge sundae. "Hey, I just thought of something. Fall break is coming up, why don't we go to one of our ski lodges and spend the week there?" Kaoru asked around a mouthful of ice cream sandwich. Nods and 'hhnnn's of approval was his answer. "In that case, I hope the powders good." I smiled and returned to my sundae.

Fall break was finally here and the club met up at our ski lodge. Thankfully the powder was indeed good, and I had my snowboard ready. "Anyone wanna hit the slopes with me? I asked, already out the door in my bright red winter wear. No one raised their hand, so I left them behind and headed for the fun.

The good news? I got my cast off. The bad news? I got it off yesterday. So, my ankle was still in pain. But who cares! I'm boarding anyway!

I was on the best slope for banking and dashing, I could also see the lodge. I think Haruhi just stepped out. One wave at the dot and off I went. Wind blowing through my short hair, the bitter cold digging into my coat and the fine snow pelting my goggles. I turned and flew by trees, jumped over boulders and weaved my way around fellow tourists. I was in my element as I came to the end of the slope.

"Oh, there you are. What are you doing?" Haruhi asked as I skid to a stop. Pulling up my goggles, I smiled at her. "Getting the thrill of adrenaline, my good friend. Also a dose of pain meds cause of my ankle." I mumbled the last part.

Haruhi walked up to the lodge with me and helped me out of my boot. For some reason, all the turns and jumps caused me foot to swell. I was forced to elevate my foot and stay in a chair for the rest of the day. Another day with a bored Mina, anyone see a pattern here?

"Mina, do you need anything?" "Mina, do you want me to get you some hot chocolate?" "My beautiful daughter! What can I get for you?" This Mina was just about to punch a whole in the wall. Sure, all the attention was great. But couldn't they see that I was not allowed to move and growing more bored by the second? How about they get me something to do instead of seeing if my pillow needs to be fluffier?

"KYYOOOYAAAA! I wanna get away from Mr. chair." I yelled, even though The Kyoya I was wanting to talk to was outside talking of business with a family of high ups. Thus he would not hear me. I gave a long drawn out sigh and glanced at the clock. So far I have been stuck to this spot for the past four hours. My brain was sludge from boredom, my adrenaline rush has long since been out and my phone ran out of juice ten minutes in. Can my day get any worse?

Note to self, never ask 'that' question! Everyone left me to have fun. Hikaru and Kaoru hit the slopes. Haruhi left to check out a book store with Tamiki in tow. Kyoya left due to his father calling. Honey and Mori both just up and left without a word. And here I was, just looking around the lodge in silence. "Well, no one here to stop me from moving!" The moment I got up ws the moment I discovered my emo corner. My ankle cracked and shot a pain so bad I almost screamed. So now I am out of the chair and on the floor in the fetal position.

I don't know how long I sat there, but when I heard Haruhi arguing with Tamiki, I almost wept with joy. "Haruhi... Help?" The girl in the blue coat looked down at me and sighed. "Didn't I tell you not to get up?" I nodded as she sat me back in that awful piece of furniture. "But everyone left and I was bored. What was I supposed to do? I already counted the dots on the ceiling!" I Huffed out and crossed my arms.

"Ok, ok. Calm down Mina. I forgive you. But you could have called me." Haruhi giggled, until I shoved my dead phone in her face. "Nu-uh, dead phone don't make calls." I said and tossed the dead device at Tamiki.

Foot re-bandaged and elevated again, this time with an ice pack. Thankfully, I was in a different chair. Yay, more dots to count! (Please note the sarcasm) Soon enough, everyone returned except my shadow king. He was in a meeting with his father. Honey had us all sit in the room I was in. We all had a mug of hot chocolate and a cookie. Clearly something was up. But what can it be, I wonder?

(A/N: Hello! Here is chapter 11. I had a bit of trouble figuring out what I wanted to write about, but I liked how it turned out. Please R&R and let me know what you think.

Till next time Bye~Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

Kyoya POV

Waiting for my father came to be second nature after sixteen years of waiting for him. I was currently in his study reading the morning news. Yoshio Ootori walked through the doors and found his son waiting for him. "Ah, Kyoya. Good. I wanted to discus something concerning your school and love life. Tell me, how badly do you want this company?"

Mina POV

"What are you talking about, Honey?" The host club was sitting in the lodge all looking at the senior. He just shared some bad news with us all.

" I'm sorry guys. But Takashi and I will be leaving the host club. Our families have come to the decision to place our skills in America, we will be leaving when we return from break." Honey and Mori were both downcast, as was the rest of the club. No one could break the sudden depressing atmosphere, not even Tamiki.

I was in shock when the news hit, but there was no way I would let the two seniors leave before the semester was over. "Can't you guys convince your parents of letting you stay for the rest of the school year? There are only a couple months, why are they making you leave so quickly?" My voice was pitched a bit higher than normal, but I wanted my friends to stay.

Mori spoke up this time. "We have tried to convince them of this fact, but they are set on the two of us leaving." I hung my head. If Mori said they tried, then that's it. "No way." Hikaru said, gripping his mug. "You guys can't leave. you just-" He stood up with fire in his eyes. "There is no way we are letting you two leave. we're a family, right? We don't let family go!" He was yelling at this point and all eyes were on him.

I stood up to join him, even on my injured ankle. "You're right. They aren't going anywhere if we can help it. Right, Kaoru?" Said brother stood up with us. "Indeed, little sister. Now, what can our triple demon minds come up with?"

Kyoya POV

What I'm doing is the right thing. Mina's going to kill me over it, but I have to. This is my dream. I thought to myself. Trying to reassure myself that I was in the right. I turned the corner and opened the door to my room. Mina's jacket lay on my bed from the last time she was here. Cropped, black jean and ragged. Her favorite item in her closet. "I'm going to miss her so much." I sighed and scooped up the clothing. Her scent was still there, the smell of lilacs and rain water with just a whiff of mint. "Forgive me."

Mina POV

"Ok, boys. Got the plan?" I asked in our little huddle. My doppelgangers nodded and took off for the kitchen. "RIGHT! Lets get this show under way!" I hollered and walked over to the oldest of the group. "Honey, do you want to stay or go to America?" The small blonde looked up close to tears. "Stay~" He whimpered. "Good, that means Mori is with you. BOYS!" My brothers popped up behind me with evil glints in their eyes. Mine soon matched. "Are you prepared to do everything we say? Honey?" I don't think he ever looked so scared in his life.

Soon, Mori and Honey were tired and gagged. My brothers had set up a web cam and I stood in-front of it. The light blinked on and I started my speech. "OK! Haninozuka and Morinozuka families. I have your sons and the only way I will release them will be your written consent on letting the two stay in Ouran till the day they graduate and have the graduation party. I will wait for your reply for twenty four hours. If there is no reply I will give Honey as much sugar as I can find and set him loose. Mori I will continue to restrain so that he can't stop him. That is all." I gave a smirk to the camera and click it off. "That should work." My brothers high fived and I sat on the floor. Now we wait.

***Time-laps***

'Ding' "WE GOT MAIL!" Everyone yelled at once and rushed to the laptop.

Dear Miss Kidnapper.  
Your argument is valid and reasonable enough. Due to not requesting money and tying them up without them fighting back. We have agreed to your terms. They shall remain at Oruan Academy until graduated and celebrate. We appreciate you not giving Mitsukuni a surplus amount of sugar. Please note that Takashi would have broken loose anyway.  
Signed.  
Haninozuka and Morinozuka families.

. . . "W-we did it." I looked around at the group. "You guys are staying!" Everyone tackled the seniors and showered them in hugs. "Just wait till we tell Kyoya of our diabolical scheme." I laughed and continued to cuddle the adorable eighteen year old.

Later that night when everything calmed down, I received a text from my beloved boyfriend. I smiled as I opened it and the smile slowly melted away.

Mina, I'm sorry. But I can no longer stay with you. Please understand, my goal is to be the head of the company. Unfortunately, you stand in the way of that. -Kyoya.

My heart stopped as I reread the message, looking for some sign that it was fake. It wasn't, Kyoya really sent this and I was not dreaming. "How do I stand in the way of you gaining the company?" Tears started to slid down my cheeks unchecked. "Why can't you explain things to me, Kyoya?"

Kyoya POV

The message was sent, there was nothing else I could do. My goal is bigger than a simple crush. I thought as I stared at my phone. What will she do? How will she react? Questions started to bombard my thoughts. Questions that refused to stop and will receive no answer. I had Mina's jacket in a death grip as a message came from her.

'Kyoya, why?'

Why? I can't answer that, not honestly at least. so I sent the only thing I could.

'My goal is my priority.'

(A/N: Hey guys, Yeah I know I threw a twist in there. But I just had to put something interesting in there! Don't hate me... Anyway, I hope you like it regardless.

Till next time. Bye~Bye!


	13. Chapter 13

5:00 AM

Laying in my bed had become one of the things I have come to hate. Two weeks after fall break and Kyoya has been completely avoiding me. I ended up quitting the host club, much to everyone's horror. I couldn't stay in a place that held a man who refused to look at me. So, here I am, staring at the ceiling and contemplating a fight.

Seems like the fight won, I could not stand just sitting around being miserable. I walked down a familiar ally and met up with some old partners. "Benny, fights still on?" I asked a tall toned man with a missing eye. "Mina! It's been ages. Yeah, go down and turn left. Kia should be up next, She's been asking for a rematch." He ruffled my hair as I walked past him.

Kai was an average girl with a blood thirsty attitude. Her hair was shoulder length and spiked, much like my red hair. Her dark skin matched well with her green eyes that were now trained on me. "It would seem the Mina devil is back." She smirked. I returned the smirk and met head on. "I got a lot of steam to get off, hope you can handle it."

It was well past school hours by the time I started home. The fight lasted a couple hours with me on top. Kai went home with a busted nose and dislocated shoulder and I left with a torn elbow. After arriving home, I dashed up to my room to avoid my brothers. Luckily they still had club going on.

The shower was nice and loosened up my sore and stretched muscles. I was going to have to get my elbow checked if the swelling didn't go down soon. Not because I cared, but because the two look alikes would notice if I didn't. I let out a sigh and got into my favorite sweatpants and a light hoodie. Instead of sitting in my bed, I curled up in the corner with my homework assignments to get a head start for tomorrow.

Next day***

I woke up in the same position I fell asleep in. On the floor curled up with a book for a stuffed animal. Letting out a yawn, I stretched and looked at my elbow. It looked a lot better than last night, the swelling went down and only left a dark painful bruise. "Well, time for school." I grumbled and started getting ready.

I make a point not to wear that hideous yellow dress for several reasons. 1). I don't wear dresses. 2). I hate yellow. 3). I'm a rebel. So today I wore baggy blue jeans, a form fitting light blue 3/4 sleeved shirt and my ever present slouchy hat. The teachers have given up on getting me to wear anything other than what I wanted, even the chairman. So, here I sat, listening to another boring lecture that I already knew, doodling whatever came to mind.

The bell rang to signal lunch. I sighed and left for the cafeteria, food always helped in some way. Siting down with my C lunch and chocolate ice cream, I quickly noted that the host club came in as well. Kyoya silently walking behind them with his nose in that black notebook of his. Well, if he wants to play the ignoring game. Imma make it a nightmare for him. What, you thought I would give up that easily?

I snuck behind the unsuspecting smarty pants and ran a finger down his spine, giving me an interesting response. His shoulders arched backwards and he stiffened as a shiver ran down his spine. I gave a short laugh and walked around the poor boy. "Thought I'd leave you alone?" I smirked as his eyes widened slightly. "Sorry, but you're going to have to deal with me until I get a real answer." I flicked my hair at him and walked back to my waiting food and melting ice cream.

The week passed by with me annoying Kyoya and fighting on the side. I couldn't blow off enough steam to get my mind to settle down at home, what else was I supposed to do? I got home and did my usual routine of showering and getting ready for bed. Though I haven't slept in it for quite some time. I had added another scar to my back this time around. The guy I fought used some sort of bladed batons that strapped to his forearms. It took quite awhile to get the bleeding to stop. Somehow, my family and I went back to the ignoring stage. I was never greeted or welcomed anymore, guess that's what happens when you skip out of meals and family times.

Sighing once more I looked up at the ceiling, how I wish I could go back to just one month ago. Laughing and enjoying my time with friends. "Guess the good times never last long." I grumbled and went over to my window. The sun was just starting to rise, painting the sky a beautiful array of pinks and oranges then fading to dark blue. Why do I even bother getting into pajamas if I stay awake until its time for school?

Today was the day, I had finally annoyed the shadow king enough for him to tell me what was going on. I held my breath as he stared me down. "My father has arranged a marriage with an aristocrat that is not you. If I am to inherit my fathers company, I am to do as she wishes. Whether I marry her or she declines the offer. I was given strict instructions to get rid of any relationships with other females that hold my interest. Now, if you will excuse me." I was still holding my breath when he brushed past me. So it was his fathers choice, not Kyoya's. That made things slightly better, but the fact that he didn't tell me meant that there was something else. Something like he himself didn't know who this little fiance was. Time for some Mina investigations and get to the bottom of this.

"UGH! Why can't I get into that stupid file!" I yelled at my computer screen, throwing myself back onto my bed. I have been trying to hack into the Ootori's head files for three hours every day since Kyoya told me about the little arrangement. Weeks have gone by and still nothing. I have completely left Kyoya alone so I could focus on cracking the files. Getting into the server was cake, finding the file was just as easy. It was getting into the file that was giving me a headache. "I have tried everything and I still can't...Wait a minute!" I launched back to my computer and started hammering at the keys. "AH HA! You do change your code after every failed attempt. Oh, you little bugger. Now I can just click here, sever the connection there, dodge the fire wall and TA-DA! I am in."

I smiled at my success. Scrolling down the sub files until I reached the one I was after. -File: Arrangements. How quaint. I ave it a click and scrolled down till I found the girls name. -Marriage arrangement- Mina Hiitachin to Kyoya Ootori. I felt my jaw drop to the keyboard. "W-what? This can't be right." I ended up stealing every computer and hacking the system several times before I let myself believe what was on the file. "I"M HIS INTENDED?!"

(A/N: I hope you guys like the chapter. R&R Please!

Until next time! Bye~Bye!


	14. Chapter 14

I was still in a partial daze when school started the next day and stayed that way till it was over. My thoughts were crowded with Kyoya and what he was going to do when I told him. _Would he even believe me if I told him? Would he be happy about it? What if I don't tell him, would he be mad that I knew about it? What will his father do if he knew that I know? And on goes my thought process_.

My decision was to just tell him and see what happens. Worse cascenario? The world self destructs, so anything better than that is good, Right? When I made it to the third music room, I immediately noticed the lack of hosts. As in, no one was there. "Huh... Guess today was one of their vacation days." I gave a pout and decided to tell him another day.

The weekend came and went, and today was my chance to tell Kyoya. Only to have him gone on a business trip, I swear my luck sucks. I decided to take the next best option, talk to Tamiki. "Hey, Tono. Long time to talk." I smiled and walked by the club president. "Oh, Mina. Nice to see you again. I'm sorry, but I'm a little busy right now so I'll see you later." And he was gone. This avoiding thing was seriously getting on my nerves.

I was unable to speak to any of the club members throughout the week. They were either too busy or just getting busy. The stress was seriously building up to an exploding level. "I need to get out for awhile." I muttered while washing my hair that night after another rough day of being ignored. "Maybe a short trip back to New York. See some of my old fighting buddies, or maybe California for a well needed shopping trip." Musing through vacation possibilities, I dried off and pulled on my comfies. My phone decided to ring at that moment, heaving a sigh I reached for the device and answered it. "Hey, Mina here." There was a short silence before I almost lost my eardrums. "MINA, MY DAUGHTER! YOU CAN'T GET MARRIED TO KYOYA! I WON'T LET YOU!"

I held my breath to calm my sudden killing instincts. "Tamiki. Shut. Up. Now, what are you going on about, and why are you suddenly talking to me like you never tried to avoid me?" The phone went quiet for a moment before Haruhi intervened. "Hey, Mina. Tamiki-sempai and the rest of us just found out about the arranged marriage with you and Kyoya-sempai."

"Well, that's what I've been trying to talk to you guys about for the past week or so. Nothing new for me. We can talk more tomorrow, unless you guys decide to avoid me again." I heard voices in the background and Kyoya came through this time. "I asked them to do that, and how did you find out?" He asked, for once not knowing something before me. "Simple, I hacked your fathers server and drew up the file. It's not rocket science." I heard him chuckle.

"Of course it's that simple for you. Is it ok if I come over to talk about this arrangement? I haven't had the chance to see what your thoughts are." I sighed in thought before a grin crossed my face. "Sure, but in return, you take me on a relaxing vacation. I have had a complete nightmare trying to talk to someone about this." I could practically hear the guilt coming off of him. "Anywhere specific you would like to visit?" He asked, already working on being forgiven. "Just as long as I get some peace, I don't care."

Thirty minutes later, Kyoya knocked on the door to my house. I slid down the banister and jumped off. "Hiya, come on in." I said and ushered the raven haired boy in, and the rest of the host club following. "Hikaru, Kaoru. If you guys were with them, why did you have them knock on the door?" The two red heads stopped mid step. "Oh yeah."-Hikaru. "We live here."-Kaoru. "Forgot about that."- Both. I face palmed and followed the group to the sitting room.

Kyoya sat in the seat across from me while my brothers pushed everyone upstairs to give us some privacy. "How long have you known?" He asked, hands folded in his lap. "About two and a half weeks I think." I said while crossing my arms. Kyoya looked down. "I've only known for two days and already hit my limit. No wonder you want a vacation." He half laughed. I gave a sigh and got straight to the point. "Do you want to go through this or not, Kyoya? I will give you the option and whatever you say, I will take to your father as my choice."

Just a few moments pause and Kyoya was up and on his knees in front of me. "Mina, please forgive me for ignoring you. I didn't want to hurt you if the one I was to marry was not you. So..." His face started to heat up, as did mine. "Would you... Mina, will you be mine again?" My face was at such a shade of red, tomatoes would be envious. "K-Kyoya, I-I..." I took in a breath of air to calm myself. "Of course I will." I smiled and through my arms around him. "Why do you think I wanted your attention so badly?" I laughed as he hugged me back.

We stayed in each others arms for a short time before Kyoya pulled back and rummaged through his pocket. He soon pulled out a small box and I gave a small gasp. Slowly, he opened the box and what lay inside took my breath away. It was a ring set with two stones, one gold and the other dark blue. Symbolizing our eyes. The stones were cut in the shape of a heart and set in a ring that melded with both gold and silver. "Kyoya." I breathed as he place the ring on my finger. "It's beautiful."

Two days after Kyoya proposed, he and I sat together in his families winter lodge. Complete peace and quiet as we enjoyed each others company. I was leaning against him while he typed away on his pineapple laptop. "Kyoya?" He looked away from his screen with a "Hm?" I turned towards him. "Are you sure you don't want to tell your father yet? I'm sure he will be pleased about our decision." He looked into my eyes and I could practically see the gears moving. "He can wait till after our rest. I'm sure he can handle that much of a wait. Besides, break just started so we might as well take the opportunity to relax while we can. Before the press take an interest in our engagement." I nodded in agreement and snuggled closer to the boy.

"The snow sure is piling up, huh?" I said during breakfast one morning. Kyoya looked out the window. "Sure is, if this keeps up we just might have an even long vacation than planned. Not that I mind." He smirked, causing me to laugh. "I can agree with that."

OUr nights consisted of us snuggling together and talking of our futures along with other things. All too soon, the last night came and we were curled up together for the last night before school would start. I was against his chest with his head on mine, his arms wrapping around my shoulders with his hand crossed on my hips. I let out a sigh of contempt before the phone rang, then a sigh of annoyance. I felt Kyoya chuckle before answering the phone.

"Hello, Kyoya Ootori speaking... Yes, I am aware... No, I plan on telling him when we get back... That would be preferable... fine, fine. Here she is." I was handed the phone and gave him a quizzical glance. "Fuyumi." Was all he said and I gave him a nod. "Hello?" Fuyumi soon gave a fangirl squeal. "I am so happy for you Mina-chan! Congratulations on your engagement to my little brother. Would you mind me taking over on the planning for the wedding? I have a wonderful idea, of course your mother will take care of the dress and all. Oh, I can't believe you two are going to be married after high school!" She continued to ramble.

I covered the speaker and looked at Kyoya. "She reminds me of Tamiki a little too much." He nodded and I went back to listening to the gibberish of Fuyumi. "We can set all this up when the date gets closer, Fuyumi. But I'm sure you can be the coordinator." She gave another squeal, thanked me and hung up. "That was an interesting one sided conversation. I said, cuddling back down into Kyoya's chest and yawned. I felt him chuckle again as his kissed the top of my head. "Go get some sleep. We have to leave early." I nodded and left the couch. Before heading to my room, I gave the shadow king a quick kiss on the lips and skipped off. Leaving him with a blushing smile.

(A/N: Two chapters in one night... That was a lot to type but so much fun at the same time. Please let me know how you guys are liking the story so far :)

Till next time readers! Bye~Bye!


	15. Chapter 15

School passed us by in a flash. Graduation for Honey and Mori Zoomed by and they soon left for the states. Kyoya and I had our wedding to plan with Fuyumi's help. Mother was busy with business, so I was left to create my own dress. Not that I minded, I was her daughter after all.

"Mina, do you think the colors should be blue or purple? Maybe green?" The Ootori daughter asked me as I put the finishing touches on my gown. "How about violet?" I answered as I pulled a pin from my mouth and sticking a flower to the shoulder. Fuyumi pondered with a pencil tapping her chin. "I know! The color of your ball gown! I saw the pictures on Kyoya's phone a few weeks ago. That would be perfect for the brides maids." She quickly scribbled the thought down with a triumphant smile.

Haruhi stopped by with Tamiki in tow. Her own engagement ring glittering on her finger. "Hi Mina. Tamiki wanted to congratulate you... again." The boyish girl sighed as The blonde boy leapt with a tackling hug. "Thanks Tono. Have you guys seen my brothers? They haven't let me cut my hair since I started going out with Kyoya." It was true, and now my red hair was to the middle of my back. My fringe had to be tucked behind my ear. "No, sorry. Although, they can't be too far off." Haruhi mused.

"Did our little sister-" "Just ask for a hair due?" Two short haired doppelgangers popped up behind me and was hence forth tackled by their long haired triplet. "Yes, I need a hair cut! I look awful with my hair like this, so embarrassing." I sighed and pulled the two devils up, dragging them to the studio.

After hours of trimming, combing and brushing. My hair was finally done. The red locks fell just below my shoulder blades in soft layers, my bangs finally trimmed to the left side and make up was applied to my eyes and cheeks. "Our sister looks adorable." Hikaru and Kaoru sniffed, hugging each other in mock tears. "Thanks you two." I giggled and left for my room.

My dress lay on my bed, all ready for today. The big day. I thought, as I picked up the white fabric and slipped in on. My mirror reflected a tall, slender female in a corset style top with the skirt flaying out softly. Flowers were sewn together to form a strap on each shoulder and crossed the back. I gently placed the veil over my head and looked at the final product. "I guess I'm ready." I breathed and left the room. Fuyumi saw me and gave me a quick hug before she left down the isle. Being one of the brides maids made her so happy.

I heard the music start and I looked over at my shadowed father. "You look so beautiful." He said and slowly guided me down the isle. Kyoya was in front of the pulpit, our eyes met when he looked over at me. His eyes said it all, the wonder and surprise he felt were just the start of his thought. I gave him a smile as my father handed me off. "You look amazing." Kyoya whispered as the preacher started his speach. "Thank you. The two devils finally fix my hair." I giggle and he raised an eyebrow. "But I've always loved your hair long." Kyoya put on a fake pout and I almost laughed. "Ok, ok. I'll grow it out again. It's not that short, it wont take long Mr. Pout-fish." I huffed out causing the shadow king to snicker.

"Do you, Mina Hiitachin, take this man. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish. In sickness and in health, for richer or poor. Till death do you part?" I looked at Kyoya and smiled. "I do." The preacher went on. "Do you, Kyoya Ootori, take this woman. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish. In sickness and in health, for richer or poor. Till death do you part?" Kyoya held my gaze. "I do." The preacher nodded. "The rings please." Hikaru and Kaoru walked up and handed us the rings. I placed a golden band with a single onyx gem on my husbands finger as Kyoya placed our engagement ring on mine. "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you. Man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The veil was slowly lifted as Kyoya bent towards me. "I hope you're happy, Mrs. Ootori." And he placed his lips on mine. Sharing our first kiss as husband and wife. I smiled into the kiss and we parted. The room erupted in cheers as we made our way to the reception.

After the dancing, tears and joy. Kyoya and I finally lay in our bed, in our home, away from all family and friends. We snuggled together and slowly started to calm down. The best day of my life was already over with, but I have the rest of my life with the man I love. What more could I ask for?

Four months later.

Kyoya had decided to pursue his goal and work on his collage degree. I, on the other hand, had other things to do. Here lately, I have been cleaning house and making sure everything was perfect. I also started having strange food cravings and mood swings. Kyoya never complained or questioned anything. I was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea when a thought hit me like a ton of bricks. I jumped up and called for my driver.

After a trip to the store, I ran to my bathroom and took a certain test. I waited for the results and when the came, I almost fainted. Positive. Holy corn dogs, I'm pregnant! I thought. After a short time of sitting in the bathroom staring at the test, I heard Kyoya come in. "Mina... Mina? Where are you." He asked and started searching the house. I shakily stood up and opened the door. He was in front of me in seconds. "Mina! Are you alri... What is that?" I held up the test so that he could read the results for himself. "I think we are going to add a little one to our family of two." I smiled and hugged him. Kyoya took a few moments to process this information before he hugged me back. "I'm going to be a dad."

(A/N: And the final chapter of Hiitachin Triplets has been posted. Thank you all so much for reading my story. I had so much fun writing it. Leave me your thoughts on it, would ya? Thanks again!

Bye~Bye!


End file.
